


The One Where College Was Gay

by AnotherHomosexualMale



Series: Rare/Weird Couples That Actually Make Sense In My Mind [1]
Category: Friends (TV), Will & Grace
Genre: 80's Music, 90's Music, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherHomosexualMale/pseuds/AnotherHomosexualMale
Summary: Will and Chandler meet when Chandler accidentally annoys Will in their shared lecture at College.
Relationships: Chandler Bing/Will Truman
Series: Rare/Weird Couples That Actually Make Sense In My Mind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719358
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The One Where College Was Gay

**Author's Note:**

> idk... They seem to be the same age, or something. So they probably went to college around the same time. In this thing, Will accepts he's gay way earlier, and Chandler knows he's gay just because, and also cuz the whole audience knew he was gay before they decided to make him straight in the show.
> 
> Yeah, I think Will and Chandler would make a good 90's gay couple. I will probably explore this weird ass pairing a bit more cuz quarantine.

All Will wanted was to just have a nice relaxing lecture where he could have information wash over him and not feel like he was about to explode from stress. This morning he'd narrowly avoided having coffee spilled all over him, almost missed a deadline for an assignment, and then he'd realized that he hadn't brought his notebook, right after the teacher started to write on the damn board. Thankfully he shared this class with Grace, and she had given him a pen and some paper to take notes on.

Collapsing into a seat about six rows from the back of the moderately sized lecture theater, Will let out a deep sigh as Grace sat down beside him. She let out a noise that sounded vaguely like pity and rested a gentle hand on Will's shoulder.

"Tomorrow will be better" she offered with a tentative smile.

Will rolled his eyes but smiled back at her anyway.

There was still a few minutes before their lecture started and it was while he was having a quiet conversation with Grace that he was aware of two people settling into the seats directly behind them.

He didn't really think much of it. People could sit wherever they wanted and this is where they had chosen to sit. He chose to ignore the rather graphic game of fuck, marry, kill that they, a couple of guys, it sounded like, were playing and focus on what Grace was talking about. Something to do with her mother’s birthday present, and wanted Will's opinion on.

It wasn't until about fifteen minutes into the lecture that Will started to have a problem with the people sitting behind him. He couldn't actually make out most of what they were talking about, only snippets, but the sound of their whispers was grating on Will's nerves. He tried to ignore it for the most part like Grace seemed to be doing, or else she just hadn't noticed, but he felt himself bristle when he heard a snort and quiet giggling from behind him.

"That is too good, holy fuck, you gotta let me tell Mon."

"No, no fucking way. Ross, don't you dare"

"Spoilsport"

This was followed by another round of quiet laughter and Will was highly tempted to turn around and tell them to shut up.

Thankfully he didn't have to because they quietened down after that for a while. A while, however, only turned out to be ten minutes and then the whispering started anew. Will let out a loud, frustrated sigh which made Grace pause in her note-taking to look at him.

"Are you okay?" She mouthed when he looked over at her and found large, concern-filled big eyes fixed on him.

All Will could offer her was a sharp nod because it would take too much to explain things right now and he couldn't be bothered to anyway.

Grace didn't look all that convinced, frowning as she turned her attention back to their lecturer and Will tried to do the same.

By the time the lecture had ended, and everyone was packing up and leaving, Will felt like he wanted to sleep for a year. He handed Grace back her pen, grateful that that had just been his last lecture of the day.

"Come on, let's get you to bed" Grace sighed, hiking her bag a little further up on her shoulder as she got to her feet.

"Yes please" Will groaned, standing up and shouldering his own bag as he and Grace left the lecture theater and made their way back to the student residence.

The next day, they returned to the same theater for the same lecture, but Will had been having a remarkably better day than the one before. He hadn't almost had coffee spilt on him, no assignments had been due, and he'd remembered his own notebook. Grace seemed glad for his brighter mood, though Will suspected that that was because he was less likely to snap at her.

He was fine up until two familiar voices made themselves known behind him and Grace once again. Will felt himself tense, unable to believe that they were sitting behind him again when he and Grace weren't even sitting in the same seats as yesterday. He guessed it was just his luck.

He decided then and there that if they talked through this lecture, that he wouldn't let it get to him or distract him from listening to their lecturer. He knew that that was probably easier said than done but he was going to try.

Only this time, it wasn't the talking that annoyed him. There was no whispering or quiet laughter but instead a foot on the back of his seat, the tip of the shoe resting right on Will's butt.

He almost jumped out of his seat when he first felt it brush against him. Grace thankfully didn't notice but it sufficiently distracted Will from yet another lecture. He was on edge because he only felt it every so often and he was never expecting it. He couldn't understand how someone couldn't realize that they were resting their foot against another person, and silently hoped that they would notice and drop their foot soon.

Except that they didn't, and Will just couldn't handle it anymore. After a particularly sharp jab, he let out a loud huff and turned around.

"Would you please get your foot off my chair" he hissed.

"Sorry..." the guy whispered with a startled expression on his face, eyes wide as he slid his foot off of Will's chair.

The dark-haired boy sitting beside him raised an eyebrow at Will but the expression on his face was slightly impressed. Will, embarrassed, quickly turned around and pointedly ignored Grace despite the fact that he could feel her staring at him. Her and about five other people in their general vicinity.

Will knew he had no hope of focusing on what he was supposed to be learning about today and so he just sat there trying to distract himself from thinking about the guy sitting directly behind him.

When the lecture ended, Will immediately turned and was glad to find the guy and his friend were still there.

"I'm sorry about before" Will said and the guy looked surprised, "My name's Will".

"Chandler." the guy replied, shaking the hand that Will had extended toward him, "and I'm the one who should be apologizing. It was my foot on your chair, dude."

Will waved a dismissive hand and was about to change the subject when Grace cleared her throat beside him.

"Right, um, this is my friend Grace" Will said, motioning towards Grace.

"Hey Grace" Chandler greeted, extending a hand which Grace shook firmly, before introducing the guy beside him, "This is Ross".

Ross, who was now talking to a couple of girls wearing neon sweatbands, raised his head at the use of his name and waved.

“Hey, Chandler... Will, I have to return this book to the library before noon. See you at lunch?”

Will just nodded, and waved her goodbye. Then he turned his attention away from her and back to Chandler. Feeling bold and not really thinking too much about what he was asking, he blurted out in a whisper.

"Can I have your number?"

Chandler looked at him in shock before slowly recovering while automatically checking if Ross had heard them, but the other boy was completely disconnected from that conversation at the moment.

“I- Uh... sure…” He turned a bright pink, and turned his gaze both sides before accepting the pen and ripped piece of paper from Will’s trembling hand.

He wrote his number and returned the paper to Will.

"Thanks" Will murmured, feeling way too nervous now that reality was settling in.

"You're welcome" Chandler replied quietly, the very strong blush still on his cheeks.

They stood there staring at each other for a few moments before Ross cleared his throat and they both turned to look at him.

"Hey dude, ready to go? I just convinced these two pretty ladies to come listen to our keyboard concert. Awesome, right? We should get going, man."

"Oh yeah, sorry." Chandler started to follow Ross who was already walking over to the stairs to the front of the lecture theater, "I guess I'll see you around."

He waved his hand in the air for good measure which made Will smile and wave back.

"Later!" Ross called out and Will waved at him too.

Will watched them go before they started making their own way out of the almost empty room.

"Well, that was an interesting lecture..." Will murmured, still feeling hot and shaky from the adrenaline.


End file.
